Family (DISCONTINUE)
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [WANNA ONE] (Ch 3 Up) NielHwang (Daniel x Minhyun) Son's! Jinyoung & Guanlin/ KingCloud (Jaehwan x Sungwoon) Son's! Jihoon & Woojin/ OngSung (Seongwu x Jisung) Son! Daehwi Feat PD101S2. DAY6. GOT7. STRAY KIDS. M-PREG. BXB. Typo(s). RnR?
1. Prolog

**Family**

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

Wanna One

HyungLine as Parents

MaknaeLine as Son's

.

.

 **NielHwang**

(Daniel x Minhyun)

Son's! Jinyoung & Guanlin

 **KingCloud**

(Jaehwan x Sungwoon)

Son's! Jihoon & Woojin

 **OngSung**

(Seongwu x Jisung)

Son! Daehwi

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

 **Kang** **Family**

Daddy cinta Mommy.

Mommy cinta Daddy.

Tapi, apa jadinya, jika

Guanlin cinta Daddy

Dan

Jinyoung cinta Mommy?

"Mommy, Jinyoung mau tidur sama mommy ya malam ini?"

"Daddy, ayo main tembak-tembakan."

"Dasar keluarga Incest." Kim Jihoon—yang tidak berkaca pada keluarganya sendiri.

.

.

 **Kim** **Family**

Jihoon dan Woojin itu saudara kembar. Mereka benar-benar mengikuti gen dari Appa dan Eomma mereka. Tapi satu hal yang tidak menurun pada mereka, yaitu— suara indah milik Kim Jaehwan dan Ha Sungwoon.

"Mak kkeullyeo deo nal danggyeojwo Baby I'm feelin' so energetic

Oneul bam duri Out of control Yeah

I'm feelin' so energetic"

"WOOJIIIIN! STOP NYANYI! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT!"

"Sekeluarga kok sukanya teriak-teriak." Ong Daehwi—yang amat tidak suka ketenangan dalam dirinya diusik oleh siapapun dan tidak berkaca pada keluarganya sendiri (2).

.

.

 **Ong** **Family**

Ong Daehwi selalu merasa iri pada empat anak laki-laki yang menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka, hanya dirinya yang anak tunggal. Sementara empat yang lain? Dua di antaranya kakak-adik, dan dua lainnya saudara kembar. Terkadang, Daehwi merasa tersingkirkan jika sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Daehwi-ya, ayo pulang!"

"Okay appa!"

"Kasihan Daehwi-hyung ya hyung, dia selalu pulang sendirian." Lai Guanlin—anak paling muda yang bergaya paling swag.

.

.

"Lho, mommy kenapa? Kok muntah-muntah begitu?"

"Mommy kalian cuma kecapekan kok. Mending kalian berangkat sekolah sekarang."

.

.

"Siapa yang ngerusakin piano ayah?"

"Bukan Jihoon. Jihoon cuma mau mainin kemarin, tapi tiba-tiba Woojin muncul ngagetin. Jadinya—"

.

.

"Apa yang salah sama kita ya? Kok, Minhyun aja udah mau punya anak tiga, lah kita cuma baru punya Daehwi."

"Kamu udah kadaluarsa kali Ong."

.

.

"Jinyoung, Guanlin, kalau kalian punya adik lagi, gimana?"

"NGGAK MAU!"

.

.

"Daehwi, mau nggak jadi adik aku?"

"Hah? Beneran?"

.

.

"Woojin, jangan deket-deket Hyungseob lagi ya!"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

.

.

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita tukeran suami? Siapa tahu aja manjur."

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Cerita baru yg muncul tiba-tiba pas aku lagi ngapalin materi buat presentasi tugas.

2.) Ceritanya gak jelas dan bikin prolog nurut apa yg keluar dari otak.

3.) Bahasanya akan campur aduk. Karena aku bingung, tapi ku harap kalian yg baca ga bingung maksudnya apa.

4.) Ceritanya lagi-lagi berbau incest, entahlah, aku terobsesi sama hal-hal tentang itu. Tapi, ini cerita pure family -mungkin-.

5.) Akan diupdate setelah **Because I Care** dan **My Lovely Brother** akuselesaiin -di folder.

6.) Mohon respon kalian. Saran dan kritiknya juga boleh.

 **30 November 2017**

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 1 - Morning

**Family**

.

.

 **Chapter** **1**

' **Morning** '

.

.

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Kang selalu tenang. Karena memang, baik orangtua maupun anak-anaknya tidak ada yang suka membuat keributan. Kecuali di saat-saat tertentu.

Minhyun sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tinggal memanggil suami dan anak-anaknya, maka sarapan pun akan segera dimulai.

"Jinyoung-hyung, itu kaos kaki Guan, jadi kembalikan!"

Minhyun menoleh ke arah tangga dimana kedua anaknya tengah memperebutkan sepasang kaos kaki yang tengah dipegang oleh Jinyoung —si anak sulungnya.

"Ini punyaku Guan. Aku meletakannya di samping ranjang kemarin." Bela Jinyoung seraya mempertahankan kaos kaki yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak hyung! Itu punyaku! Aku yang meletakannya di samping meja belajar." Guanlin tak mau kalah.

"Oh, jadi kalian tak meletakan kaos kaki kalian ditempat yang seharusnya?"

Kedua anak itupun membeku. Mati! Mommy mereka sudah mendengar semuanya.

Jinyoung dan Guanlin menoleh secara perlahan. Dan mereka menemukan Mommy mereka yang tengah bersidekap seraya menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Sudah berapa kali Mommy bilang, taruh semua barang pada tempatnya. Jangan sembarangan begitu, kalau sudah tertukar, siapa yang repot hah? Kalian sendiri 'kan?" Jinyoung dan Guanlin menunduk saat Mommy mereka sudah mulai menceramahi keduanya.

Jinyoung melirik Guanlin dengan tatapan, 'Ini semua salahmu' yang dibalas juga oleh Guanlin 'Aku tak melakukan apapun'.

"Kalian berdua, apa mendengar Mommy?" Keduanya langsung gelagapan begitu mendengar suara sang Mommy yang terdengar lebih menakutkan dibanding biasanya.

Minhyun menghela nafas, ternyata gen jorok dari suaminya tetap turun kepada anak-anaknya.

"Pokoknya Mommy tak mau tahu, mulai hari ini kalian harus meletakan semua barang pada tempatnya. Jangan mengikuti kebiasaan buruk Daddy kalian." Nasihat Minhyun pada kedua anaknya.

"Aku dengar itu lho, hyung." Suara Daniel terdengar dari atas tangga.

Minhyun tak peduli, ia mengusap lembut rambut kedua anaknya sebelum tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Nah, sekarang ayo sarapan. Nanti kalian terlambat sekolah."

Guanlin dan Jinyoung mengangkat kepala mereka, menatap mata sang Mommy sebelum mengangguk dan berlari ke ruang makan.

"Kau belum rapi juga, Niel?" Minhyun berganti menatap Daniel yang tersenyum lebar lengkap dengan dasi berwarna biru di tangannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa memasang dasi." Ujar Daniel setelah sampai di depan Minhyun. Minhyun mendengus, namun ia tetap mengambil dasi Daniel dan memakaikannya.

"Bukannya tak bisa, kau hanya ingin merepotkanku saja." Cibir Minhyun dengan tangan yang masih bekerja.

Daniel diam, matanya memperhatikan wajah Minhyun dan tangannya melingkar dengan pas di pinggang Minhyun.

"Salah jika aku ingin dimanjakan istriku sendiri?" Tanya Daniel dengan senyum yang menawan. Pipi Minhyun memerah melihat senyuman milik Daniel.

"Daddy, ayo sarapan!" Guanlin berteriak dari ruang makan.

Minhyun yang mendengar suara Guanlin pun segera melepaskan tangan Daniel di pinggangnya.

"Ck terserahmu saja, Tuan Kang. Sekarang cepat sarapan, aku tak mau anak-anak terlambat datang ke sekolah mereka." Minhyun merengut seraya berjalan meninggalkan Daniel ke ruang makan.

"Sesuai perintahmu, Nyonya Kang." Balas Daniel sambil tertawa geli, namun langkahnya mengikuti Minhyun ke ruang makan.

.

.

"KIM WOOJIN! ITU SUSUKU, JANGAN DIMINUM!"

"MINTA LAGI SAMA BUNDA JIHOON. KALAU PERLU SAMA SAPI SEKALIAN AJA!"

"BUNDAAAA! DASI PELANGI AYAH DIMANA?"

Sungwoon memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat teriakan-teriakan dari suami dan anak-anaknya yang terasa seperti akan memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Sungwoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya —ia baru selesai menyiram tanaman— dan mendatangi Jihoon dan Woojin yang masih berdebat di dapur.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Bunda 'kan udah bikin dua gelas tadi. Kenapa masih ribut?" Sungwoon berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya. Berusaha mencegah dua anaknya itu untuk adu jotos dipagi hari ini.

"Woojin minum dua-duanya Bun! Gimana Jihoon nggak marah coba?" Wajah Jihoon memerah karena marah.

Sungwoon menatap Woojin yang kini meletakan gelas kedua susu yang sudah ia habiskan semua.

"Woojin, kenapa kamu habiskan semuanya? Kasihan Jihoon 'kan."

"Habisnya, Woojin pengen tinggi kaya Guanlin, makanya Woojin minum susu banyak-banyak." Balas Woojin dengan senyum yang menampilkan gingsulnya.

'Gimana mau tinggi kaya Guanlin coba? Orang gennya aja pendek semua?' Batin Jihoon.

Sungwoon menghela nafas, 'Untung anak, untung sayang.'

"Bunda, mana dasi pelangi Ayah?" Jaehwan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka bertiga. Sungwoon menepuk dahinya. Masalah satu aja belum beres, ini nambah lagi.

'Tuhan, salah apa hamba?' —Ha Sungwoon, ibu rumah tangga teribet 2k17.

"Emang di tempat biasa nggak ada yah?" Sungwoon berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua, Jaehwan mengekori di belakangnya.

Sementara Jihoon dan Woojin, sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil memakan makanan mereka. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli, dengan Ayah dan Bunda mereka yang selalu mengomel jika keduanya makan tanpa menunggu Ayah dan Bunda.

Sungwoon mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya, sementara Jaehwan hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Emangnya buat apa sih yah, dasinya?" Sungwoon bertanya dengan ekor mata yang melirik sang suami.

"Ya buat dipake dong Bun. Masa ya buat pajangan? Kan nggak lucu." Jaehwan menjawab dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Iya dipake buat apaan, Ayah? Emangnya Ayah mau ke kantor? Kantor siapa emangnya? Kan Ayah cuma guru."

"Meskipun cuma guru, penampilan juga cuma nomor satu, Bunda."

"Iya sih, tapi emang entar nggak malu kalau diledekin anak-anak murid Ayah?"

"Kenapa juga harus diledekin, Bun?"

"Ya, apa nyambungnya juga kemeja hitam ama dasi pelangi?"

Sungwoon berbalik dan menyerahkan dasi berwarna pelangi pada Jaehwan.

"Pake sendiri. Bunda mau liat anak-anak."

"AYAH, BUNDA. KITA BERDUA BERANGKAT YAAA!"

Suara teriakan yang terdengar membuat Sungwoon lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Anak-anaknya memang kurang ajar.

"Jadi, Bunda yang pakein ya?"

Sama seperti Ayahnya.

.

.

"ONG! JANGAN PAKE YANG ITU! AKU UDAH SIAPIN BAJUNYA DI ATAS KASUR!"

"WARNANYA NGGAK SESUAI SAMA MOOD AKU SEKARANG, HYUNG!"

"UDAH SIH PAKE AJA. MASIH MENDING UDAH AKU SIAPIN. KOK YA NGGAK DIHARGAIN."

"MAU DIHARGAIN BERAPA EMANG? SERIBU? DUA RIBU?"

Daehwi menutup telinganya mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar orangtuanya. Daehwi menatap makanan di hadapannya tanpa nafsu. Ia merasa iri dengan teriakan dari dua rumah lainnya —yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan rumahnya— yang saling meneriakan nama saudara masing-masing.

'Andai aku punya saudara.' Batin Daehwi dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Daehwi, kenapa bengong?" Jisung menghampiri sang anak yang duduk sendirian di meja makan dan belum menyentuh makanannya.

Daehwi menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Daehwi nungguin Appa, Eomma."

Jisung tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang dan duduk di samping anaknya. Jisung sangat mengerti, bagaimana perasaan anaknya sepenuhnya.

"Kok pada diem? Kenapa nggak dimakan makanannya?" Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya datang. Ia segera duduk di kursinya dan menatap istri dan anaknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kita nungguin Appa." Jawab Daehwi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Seongwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Ya udah, ayo kita sarapan sekarang."

Ketiganya pun memulai sarapan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Bentar lagi Daehwi ulang tahun, Daehwi mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Jisung disela-sela sarapan mereka.

Daehwi menghentikan acara sarapannya. Matanya berbinar senang menatap sang Eomma yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Kalau Daehwi minta adik, boleh?"

Uhuk!

Seongwoo tersedak makanan ketika mendengar ucapan Daehwi. Dengan segera, ia mengambil gelas air di dekatnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Nggak boleh ya?" Sinar mata Daehwi meredup.

Sementara Jisung, ia menendang kaki Seongwoo dengan kesal.

"Daehwi jangan sedih, nanti Eomma usahain Daehwi punya adik." Jisung mengusap bahu Daehwi. Daehwi melihat ke arah sang Eomma dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Benar Eomma?"

"Iya Daehwi. Apa sih yang nggak buat anak kesayangan Eomma?"

Daehwi tertawa senang dan memeluk Jisung dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Eomma. Aku mencintaimu."

"Eomma juga mencintaimu, sayang."

"Nggak cinta apa?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"NGGAK." Balas Jisung dan Daehwi dengan kompak.

"Jahat." —Ong Seongwoo, Appa yang tersakiti 2k17.

.

.

Daehwi keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. Ia mendekati kedua pasang adik-kakak yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia hari ini." Ucap Jihoon seraya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Daehwi.

"Benar. Daehwi-hyung, kau bahagia kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin penasaran.

"Aku bahagia, karena sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik." Jawab Daehwi.

"Wahh benarkah? Jihoon-ah, ayo kita minta adik juga pada Bunda, pasti menyenangkan." Celetuk Woojin.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya memang seru." Gumam Jihoon.

Jinyoung dan Guanlin saling berpandangan. "Tapi kalau kami, berdua sepertinya sudah cukup." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Ck, sudahlah kita hampir terlambat. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Daehwi seraya berjalan lebih dulu.

Kelima anak sekolah dasar itupun pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Aku nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yg respon ff ini. Makasih banyak ya, semuanya. Aku cinta kalian.

2.) Kalo ini kurang sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian, aku mohon maaf. Karena aku baru belajar bikin ff begini/?

3.) Kritik dan sarannya ya. Siapa tau aku bisa update cepet lagi nanti.

 **03 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	3. Chapter 2 - Problem

**Family**

.

.

 **Chapter** **2**

' **Problem** '

.

.

Hoekk...Hoeek

Daniel membantu memijit tengkuk Minhyun yang sekarang sedang memuntahkan cairan bening dari perutnya. Daniel menatap penuh khawatir pada istrinya itu.

"Kau tak apa, hyung?" Tanya Daniel khawatir.

Minhyun menggeleng pelan, wajahnya memucat dan ia segera membasuh wajahnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Niel." Jawab Minhyun dengan nada lemah.

Daniel memapah Minhyun dan keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Keduanya dikejutkan oleh Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang sudah berdiri di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Lengkap dengan seragam sekolah mereka yang sudah rapi.

"Lho, Mommy kenapa? Kok muntah-muntah begitu?" Tanya Guanlin seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Minhyun dan Daniel kikuk. Namun dengan cepat Daniel tersenyum lebar sambil menjawab, "Mommy kalian cuma kecapean kok. Mending sekarang kalian berangkat sekolah."

Jinyoung dan Guanlin saling berpandangan, mereka merasa tak percaya dengan Daddy mereka.

"Daddy tak bohong 'kan?" Giliran Jinyoung yang bertanya. Tatapan tajam Minhyun yang menurun pada Jinyoung, membuat Daniel merasa terpojok.

"Daddy kalian benar. Mommy tidak apa-apa kok. Kalian berangkat sekarang ya? Kasian yang lain pasti nunggu kalian." Minhyun mendekati keduanya dengan langkah pelan.

Minhyun mengusap kepala kedua anaknya dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Daddy, Mommy, kami berangkat." Kata Guanlin seraya mencium pipi Minhyun. Daniel mendekat, Jinyoung dan Guanlin pun mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

Dan setelahnya, Guanlin dan Jinyoung meninggalkan kamar kedua orangtuanya dan meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah.

Sepeninggalan kedua anaknya, Minhyun lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Apa kita ke rumah sakit saja hyung?" Daniel mendekat pada Minhyun dan duduk di samping istrinya itu. Ia memijit bahu Minhyun.

"Tidak Dan. Kau juga harus ke kantor 'kan?" Minhyun menolak. Ia melirik Daniel menggunakan ekor matanya.

Daniel tersenyum, "Pekerjaan itu tidak sepenting dirimu, hyung." Katanya dan membuat pipi Minhyun terasa panas.

"Apaan sih Niel. Sudahlah, aku mau membersihkan rumah." Minhyun mengabaikan tatapan Daniel yang tertuju padanya. Ia berdiri dan bersiap pergi namun tangan Daniel menahannya.

"Kau sedang sakit, hyung. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Minhyun mendengus, ia melepas tangan Daniel dan bersidekap sambil menatap Daniel dengan tajam.

"Ini hal biasa Daniel. Ini hanya morning sick. Okay? Mor-ning-sick." Minhyun menekankan kata-katanya.

Daniel terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan Minhyun.

"A-apa? Morning sick?" Tanya Daniel tak percaya.

Minhyun mengangguk polos.

"JADI KAU HAMIL HYUNG?" Teriak Daniel. Tak lupa, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Minhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Minhyun tersenyum lembut, "Iya, Kang Daniel."

Daniel tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, ia lantas memeluk Minhyun dengan erat.

"Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih! Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya hyung? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku?" Tanya Daniel setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dua hari lalu. Aku ke rumah sakit karena merasa badanku tidak enak. Dan setelah pemeriksaan, aku baru tahu ternyata aku hamil." Jawab Minhyun seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Baru dua minggu kata dokter." Tambah Minhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi hyung. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu." Daniel mencium kening Minhyun dan kembali menyuruh Minhyun untuk duduk.

"Kau belum memberi jawaban kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku hyung?" Tanya Daniel lagi. Matanya menatap tepat ke mata Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia memegang tangan Daniel dan menggenggamnya.

"Karena aku tak mau anak-anak tahu dulu. Aku merasa, mereka belum bisa menerima jika mereka punya adik lagi, apalagi Jinyoing." Jelas Minhyun dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, hyung?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri kemarin pagi Niel. Jinyoung berkata jika ia tak ingin punya adik lagi."

Daniel tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap pipi Minhyun dan mencium tangan sang istri. "Bukannya sejak kau hamil Guanlin pun Jinyoung berkata begitu? Tapi lihat, sekarang keduanya malah sangat akrab bukan? Mereka hanya perlu waktu, hyung. Kau jangan khawatir, meskipun Jinyoung berkata ia tak ingin punya adik lagi, ia pasti akan senang jika nanti adiknya lahir."

Minhyun mengangguk, ingatannya kembali berputar pada saat awal-awal ia mengandung Guanlin. Dimana saat itu Jinyoung berusia tiga tahun, dan Jinyoung berkata ia tak akan setuju jika ia punya adik. Hingga Jinyoung pernah mogok bicara padanya. Namun, saat melihat Guanlin lahir, sifat Jinyoung berubah. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu. Dan Minhyun berharap, Jinyoung dan Guanlin akan menerima adik mereka nantinya.

"Hm, semoga saja." Gumam Minhyun penuh harap.

.

.

Saat ini, keluarga Kim -minus Jaehwan- tengah duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Hari sudah malam, Jihoon dan Woojin sedang belajar ditemani oleh Bunda mereka. Sementara Jaehwan sedang berada di ruang musik, entah melakukan apa.

"Jin, kok jawabannya begini? Harusnya begini Jin." Jihoon kembali meletakan buku PR Woojin yang tadi dilihatnya.

Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat jawaban yang ia tulis di bukunya. "Itu bener Hoon. Aku 'kan pake rumus yang diajarin Pak Lee tadi." Kata Woojin.

"Itu salah Jin. Percaya deh. Ya kal = 63. Itu mah 9 x 7."

"Eh, emang iya?" Woojin membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian kembali menghitung dan setelah menemukan jawabannya, ia menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya, salah. Hehe." Woojin menyengir, ia meraih penghapus dan membenarkan jawabannya.

Sungwoon yang melihat kedua anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum. Bangga kepada kedua anaknya yang selalu mengingatkan satu sama lain, meski tak jarang sering menjahili satu sama lain juga.

"Siapa yang ngerusakin piano Ayah?" Jaehwan keluar dari ruang musik dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan marah. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

Sungwoon berdiri dan mendekati Jaehwan yang saat ini menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan tajam. Jaehwan memang jarang marah, tapi jika sekalinya marah, maka tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menginterupsi sang kepala keluarga.

Woojin dan Jihoon saling bertatapan, merasa takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Ayah mereka. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Bukan Jihoon. Jihoon cuma mau mainin kemarin, tapi tiba-tiba Woojin muncul ngagetin. Jadinya—" Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya menatap Woojin dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Ini salah Woojin, Ayah. Woojin yang ganggu Jihoon kemaren, padahal Jihoon lagi latihan piano. Karena Woojin yang terus-terusan ganggu, Jihoon jadi kesel terus kita malah main lari-larian di sana. Terus kita nggak sengaja ngerusakin piano Ayah. Woojin minta maaf." Woojin berdiri dari duduknya dan menunduk menghadap kedua orangtuanya.

Sungwoon mengusap bahu Jaehwan. "Tuh Yah, anaknya udah mau ngakuin. Ya masa Ayah nggak mau maafin. Kan kasian sama mereka." Kata Sungwoon dengan senyum keibuan.

Jihoon ikut berdiri di samping Woojin. "Jihoon juga minta maaf. Harusnya dari kemaren kita minta maaf. Tapi karena kita nggak mau Ayah ke kita kemaren jadi kita diem aja. Maafin kita, Ayah." Jihoon meraih tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk, takut dimarahi oleh Ayah mereka.

Jaehwan menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap Sungwoon dan Sungwoon mengangguk pelan. Jaehwan berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya dan berdiri tepat di depan keduanya.

"Ayah maafin kalian. Tapi inget, kalian harus cepet-cepet minta maaf kalo kalian berbuat salah, ngerti?" Jaehwan memegang kedua bahu anak-anaknya. Jihoon dan Woojin sontak mendongak dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ayah mereka.

Sungwoon tersenyum melihat ketiganya. Ia mendekati ketiganya dan mengusap sayang kepala kedua anaknya.

"Sekarang beresin buku kalian dan masuk kamar ya. Udah malem, waktunya tidur." Ucap Sungwoon dengan senyum lembut.

Jihoon dan Woojin beralih untuk menatap Sungwoon. "Baik Bunda." Kata mereka dengan kompak.

Keduanya pun membereskan buku-buku mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam tas mereka. Setelah selesai, keduanya menatap Ayah dan Bunda mereka bergantian.

"Selamat malam, Ayah, Bunda." Ucap keduanya seraya mencium pipi kedua orangtua mereka bergantian dan pergi menuju kamar keduanya.

Sungwoon dan Jaehwan tersenyum, "Selamat malam."

.

.

"Hyung, udah denger kabar Minhyun?" Seongwoo bertanya pada Jisung yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Seongwoo sendiri duduk di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang menyender ke kepala ranjangnya. Sementara Daehwi, sudah tidur di kamarnya sendiri yang berdampingan dengan kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Jisung mengangguk, ia membersihkan masker yang tadi ia pakai. "Udah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang salah sama kita ya? Kok, Minhyun aja udah mau punya anak tiga, lah kita cuma baru punya Daehwi." Ucap Seongwoo sengsara.

Jisung mendengus keras, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjang keduanya.

"Kamu udah kadaluarsa kali Ong." Ujar Jisung polos seraya membaringkan tubuhnya.

Seongwoo shock mendengar ucapan Jisung barusan.

"Enak aja! Gini-gini aku masih muda ya hyung! Tuaan hyung kok dari aku." Pekik Seongwoo tak terima.

Jisung bangkit dan duduk menghadap Seongwoo. "Oh, jadi kamu mau bilang kalo aku yang kadaluarsa begitu?" Kata Jisung dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke suaminya itu.

Seongwoo lantas menggeleng dengan cepat. "Nggak hyung! Bukan begitu. Lagian, emangnya aku makanan bisa kadaluarsa?" Sergah Seongwoo dengan cepat.

"Siapa tau aja 'kan Ong."

"Tapi beneran deh hyung, hyung beneran mau ngasih adik ke Daehwi?" Seongwoo menatap Jisung dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Iya lah Ong. Lagian aku juga pengen punya anak lagi. Yang lain pada punya dua, lah kita cuma satu. Rasanya kaya gimana gitu." Celoteh Jisung.

"Tapi gimana caranya hyung?"

Jisung memutar bola matanya. "Ya tinggal bikinlah Ong, gitu aja kok ya nggak tahu."

"Kita bikin tiap malem juga nggak berhasil-hasil hyung."

 **Pletak**

Satu keplakan manis Jisung layangkan di kepala Seongwoo.

"Kan aku udah bilang, kamu itu mungkin kadaluarsa, Ong Seongwoo." Ucap Jisung kesal.

"Ya kalo aku kadaluarsa, Daehwi mau dapet adik dari mana coba?"

"Cowok lajang di sini banyak kali Ong. Tinggal aku nikah lagi aja, beres masalah."

"Oh, jadi itu rencana kamu ya hyung?"

"Kalo iya kenapa? Nggak terima?"

"Ya nggak lah hyung!"

"Ya udah, kamu tidur di luar sana. Aku males tidur sama kamu."

"Lha, kok gitu hyung?"

"Udah, keluar sana."

Jisung pun menarik-narik tangan Seongwoo dan menyeretnya keluar. Seongwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti kemauan istrinya itu. Ia mengalah, karena takut membangunkan anaknya.

"Inget, jangan ganggu Daehwi tidur juga. Awas kalo besok aku nemuin kamu di kamar Daehwi. Aku nggak bakal ijinin kamu masuk rumah abis pulang kerja." Titah Jisung yang diangguki oleh Seongwoo. Mengalah dengan istri tidak ada salahnya kok.

Seongwoo pun memungut selimut yang tadi dilemparkan Jisung dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan menatap sekeliling rumahnya.

'Tuhan, kok keluarga aku begini banget ya?' Batin Seongwoo sedih.

"Appa, ngapain di situ?" Seongwoo tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara lembut Daehwi.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Seongwoo menemukan Daehwi berdiri di depannya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok Hwi. Daehwi sendiri kenapa bangun?"

Daehwi berjalan mendekat dan duduk di dekat Seongwoo.

"Daehwi tadi haus. Tapi pas liat Appa di sini, haus Daehwi hilang. Malam ini, Daehwi mau tidur sama Appa, boleh ya?" Daehwi menatap memohon pada sang Appa dengan tatapan sayunya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Seongwoo pun mengangguk. Mengiyakan permintaan Daehwi.

"Ya udah, ayo."

.

.

Woojin mendekati Jinyoung yang saat ini sedang melamun. Keduanya sedang berada di kelas, sementara yang lain sedang keluar karena memang waktunya istirahat.

"Kenapa ngelamun, Young?" Tanya Woojin yang duduk di depan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Nggak. Cuma kepikiran Mommy aja."

Woojin mengerjapkan matanya, "Emang, Mommy kamu kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Mommy muntah-muntah terus. Aku jadi takut." Gumam Jinyoung pelan namun masih bisa didengar Woojin.

"Takut kenapa?"

"Takut kalo Mommy hamil lagi."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Get Well Soon Kang Daniel (my grandfather too).

2.) Aneh nggak sih, bayangin Jaehwan marah? Aku ketawa sendiri pas bikin partnya Jaehwan. Dan Ong, maaf menistakanmu di sini.

3.) Terima kasih yg udah review, fav, serta follow ff ini. Seperti janji, aku update fast. (Ini termasuk update fast 'kan?)

See you next chap!

 **06 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	4. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**Family**

.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

.

.

" **New** **Friend's** "

.

.

Hari Jum'at siang ini, Daehwi jalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Daehwi baru pulang sekolah, Appa Ong nggak bisa jemput gegara masih banyak kerjaan di kantornya. Eomma Jisung juga nggak bisa, soalnya ada arisan sama uke-uke lain di rumah ibunya Kak Hyungseob yang namanya Choi Minki atau yang sekarang marganya udah ganti jadi Kim Minki. Daehwi bukannya nggak mau bareng anak-anak yang lain, cuma anak-anak yang lain belum pulang, soalnya ya mereka 'kan kakak kelasnya. Jangan tanya Guanlin, dia masih mau nungguin kakaknya, sementara Daehwi pengen pulang cepet sekarang.

Daehwi berhenti jalan begitu matanya melihat anak lain yang kayanya seumuran sama dia, sedang nangis di pinggir jalan yang nggak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dilihat-lihat dari baju seragamnya sih, mereka satu sekolah. Tapi Daehwi kayanya belum pernah ngeliat anak itu. Jadilah dengan langkah pelan-pelan, Daehwi menghampiri anak itu.

"Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Daehwi begitu sampai di depan anak yang lagi nangis. Anak itu dongak, kaget ngeliat ada anak lain yang datangin dia. Anak itupun sesegukan sambil geleng-geleng, "Aku mau pulang, ta-tapi nggak tahu jalan pulang." Jawab anak itu.

Daehwi senyum terus ngusap pipi anak di depannya pake tangan kecilnya. "Udah jangan nangis, nanti Daehwi bantuin. Nama kamu siapa?"

"Na-nama aku Jeongin." Ucap anak itu. Daehwi ngangguk lalu liat ke arah kanan-kirinya, buat cari orang yang mungkin kenal sama anak yang bernama Jeongin ini.

"Kamu anak baru ya? Kok Daehwi nggak pernah lihat kamu sebelumnya?" Tanya Daehwi penasaran.

"Iya, aku sama kak Jisung baru pindah tadi pagi." Jawab Jeongin seraya mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kak Jisung itu kakak kamu? Kelas berapa?"

"Iya, dia kakak aku. Kelas empat."

"Kalo gitu, kelas empat pulangnya masih lama. Kamu mau nungguin kakak kamu atau mau aku anterin pulang aja?"

Daehwi bukannya sok tahu tentang jalan. Tapi memang hampir setiap akhir pekan ia dan kawan-kawannya akan berjalan mengelilingi komplek perumahannya dan juga komplek perumahan yang lain. Itu adalah ide dari Kim Woojin yang menginginkan mereka mengenal area tempat tinggal mereka, hingga mereka tak akan kesasar nantinya.

"Jeongin! Kamu kok di sini? Kakak nyariin kamu juga dari tadi." Suara anak lain yang terdengar berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Daehwi ke anak itu.

"Kak Jinyoung!" Daehwi menyapa sosok yang berada di samping anak itu. Kedua anak lelaki itupun menghampiri Daehwi dan Jeongin.

"Lho Daehwi, kamu kok di sini?" Jinyoung datengin Daehwi dan berdiri di samping Daehwi. "Ini kak, Daehwi mau bantuin Jeongin tadinya. Tapi kalian udah keburu keluar." Jawab Daehwi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh iya Hwi, ini temen sekelas kakak yang baru, namanya Im Jisung. Dan itu adeknya." Tunjuk Jinyoung ke arah Jisung sama Jeongin. Daehwi ngangguk, abis itu ngulurin tangan yang disambut ama Jisung.

"Salam kenal ya Kak Jisung, aku Daehwi."

"Salam kenal juga Daehwi."

Habis itu, Jisung ngelepas tangan Daehwi. Jisung lalu megang kedua pipi adeknya. "Kan tadi pagi kakak bilang, tungguin kakak. Nanti kalo kamu pulang duluan terus kesasar nanti siapa yang dimarahin Mama? Kakak juga." Jisung udah mulai ngomel-ngomel ke Jeongin.

Daehwi ma Jinyoung cuma bisa nontonin. Mereka nggak mau ikut campur, soalnya 'kan mereka baru kenal juga.

"Tapi Jeongin pengen cepet pulang kak. Kakak 'kan masih lama di sekolah." Jeongin ngerucutin bibirnya, imut. Ngebuat Jisung nggak tahan buat marah lama-lama sama adek satu-satunya itu.

Jisung desah pelan, ia lalu natap Daehwi ma Jinyoung bergantian. "Rumah kalian di komplek mana?" Tanya Jisung.

"Rumah kita di komplek Beautiful Sung. Kenapa?" Itu Jinyoung yang ngejawab.

"Komplek Beautiful deket nggak sama komplek Cherish?"

"Deket kok kak! Kenapa?" Sekarang giliran Daehwi yang ngejawab.

Jisung senyum kecil sambil megang tangan Jeongin. "Kamu bisa anterin Jeongin pulang dulu nggak Dek? Kakak 'kan masih lama pulangnya." Minta Jisung ke Daehwi.

Daehwi senyum lebar sambil nganggukin kepalanya. "Boleh lah kak! Boleh banget malah."

Jisung senyum terus ngusap rambut Jeongin. "Nah, sekarang kamu pulang sama Daehwi ya. Inget, jangan nyusahin Daehwi." Nasihat Jisung yang dibales senyuman manis sama adeknya itu.

"Kalo gitu, kakak panggil Guanlin sekalian ya. Biar kalian ada yang ngejaga." Kata Jinyoung dibales gelengan sama Daehwi, "Nggak usah kak. Guanlin 'kan pengennya pulang sama kakak. Biar Daehwi sama Jeongin aja, lagian 'kan nggak jauh ini." Kata Daehwi sambil senyum.

Jinyoung pun nganggukin kepalanya. "Ya udah, tapi hati-hati ya. Kalo ada orang yang nggak dikenal ngasih permen atau apa-apa jangan diterima, langsung lari atau teriak minta tolong aja." Nasihat Jinyoung.

"Ya udah kak, kalo gitu kita pulang dulu ya! Dadah!" Daehwi ngegandeng tangan Jeongin dan mereka berdua pun pergi ninggalin sekolah.

Jisung ma Jinyoung pun kembali ke kelas mereka waktu bel masuk bunyi.

.

.

Sore ini, Jihoon ma Woojin udah janjian sama temen-temen yang lain bakal ke taman depan komplek perumahan mereka buat kenalan sama anak-anak komplek sebelah yang nama perumahannya itu Komplek Cherish. Komplek Cherish baru dibuka minggu kemaren, makanya orang-orangnya baru pada pindah dan belum kenalan sama tetangga-tetangganya. Jadilah, karena anak-anak yang lain baru pada ketemu tadi di sekolah, Jihoon ma Woojin mutusin buat kenalan sama anak-anak baru itu di taman sambil main bareng.

Jihoon, Woojin, ma Daehwi udah nyampe duluan di taman disusul sama Dongmyeong, Hyungseob, Euiwoong, Haknyeon sama Dongbin. Jinyoung ma Guanlin belum nyusul, soalnya masih tidur siang kata Mommy Minhyun.

"Ini mana Kak Hoon? Katanya yang lain mau pada nyusul." Itu Dongbin yang ngeluh, iya soalnya dia biasanya jam segini tuh udah stay di depan tv buat nonton Thomas dan kawan-kawan.

"Sabar Dek, yang lain masih di jalan mungkin." Ini Hyungseob yang coba nenangin.

Jihoon, Woojin ma Haknyeon lagi pada ngobrol tentang PR mereka yang kayanya susah. Iyalah, PR dari Pak Sehun, kapan coba yang nggak susah? Mana orangnya datar banget lagi. Heran gitu mereka, orang kaya gitu kok ya diterima ngajar di SD?

Lain lagi sama Euiwoong ma Daehwi, mereka berdua lagi main batu, kertas, gunting yang tadi pagi di kelas belum mereka selesaiin. Soalnya Bu Mina udah keburu masuk tadi pagi.

Dongmyeong? Dia mah nemenin Hyungseob nenangin Dongbin yang masih misuh-misuh. Hyungseob heran, kok ya Haknyeon kuat punya adek kaya Dongbin yang cengeng ma manjanya bikin nyebut terus?

"Jihoon!" Semua yang di sana noleh ke arah suara. Di sana udah ada segerombolan anak kecil yang lari-lari ke arah delapan anak lain yang emang udah nungguin mereka.

"Sorry ya lama." Anak yang tadi manggil Jihoon ngelanjutin. Dia berdiri di depan Jihoon diikutin ama temen-temenya yang langsung berdiri berjejer di samping anak itu. Kawan-kawannya Jihoon pun ngikutin, mereka berdiri berjejer di samping Jihoon.

"Kita kenalan dulu ya, sebutin nama sama kelas, biar saling kenal." Titah Jihoon yang dibales anggukan kepala sama yang lain.

"Dari aku dulu ya. Aku, Wang Changbin, kelas 5.1"

"Aku Kang Minho, kelas 6.2"

"Aku Kim Seungmin, kelas 4.2"

"Aku Park Hyunjin, kelas 4.2"

"Aku Bang Felix, kelas 4.3"

"Aku Im Jisung, kelas 4.1"

"Aku Im Jeongin, kelas 1.2"

"Giliran kami. Aku Kim Jihoon, kelas 5.1"

"Aku Kim Woojin, kelas 5.1"

"Aku Kang Haknyeon, kelas 5.1"

"Aku Yeo Dongmyung, kelas 4.1"

"Aku Kim Hyungseob, kelas 5.2"

"Aku Kang Dongbin, kelas 1.2"

"Aku Kim Euiwoong, kelas 1.1"

"Aku Ong Daehwi, kelas 1.1"

"Hah? Hong?"

"Gong?"

"Dong?"

"Song?"

Daehwi merengut kesal. Namanya lagi-lagi disalah artikan oleh teman-teman barunya itu.

"Denger ya kakak-kakak sekalian, nama aku itu Ong Daehwi. Bukan Gong, Dong, Hong, apalagi Song. Cuma Ong." Ucap Daehwi tegas.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi nama kakak lucu deh. Sama kayak mamanya Kak Felix." Celoteh Jeongin seraya menunjuk Woojin.

Woojin cengo. Yang lain cuma pada ketawa. Jeongin? Dia mah cuma masang wajah polos. Nggak tahu apa yang temen-temen sama kakaknya ketawain.

"Di sini mah emang banyak yang sama Dek namanya. Lain kali jangan kaget lagi ya." Itu Jihoon yang udah berhenti ketawa. Jeongin ngangguk polos.

"Nama kalian banyak yang sama, kalian ada yang kakak-adek juga?" Tanya Hyunjin.

"Iya. Jihoon-Woojin itu saudara kembar, Haknyeon-Dongbin kakak-adek, Hyungseob-Euiwoong juga kakak-adek. Ada satu pasang lagi, tapi mereka belum dateng. Namanya Kang Jinyoung sama Kang Guanlin. Mereka sekelas sama aku ma Daehwi juga." Dongmyeong jelasin panjang lebar sambil nunjuk temen-temennya satu-persatu kecuali Jinyoung ma Guanlin. Yang lain cuma angguk-angguk kepala, coba ngerti.

"Kalo kalian? Ada yang kakak-adek?" Giliran Hyungseob yang nanya.

"Ada, itu si Jisung sama Jeongin." Jawab Changbin.

"Terus ini mau nungguin temen kalian yang lain apa mau langsung main aja?" Tanya Minho. Sebagai yang tertua di sini, Minho emang udah diamanatin sama orangtua temen-temennya buat ngejagain temen-temennya itu. Meskipun seharusnya Minho udah harus mulai fokus buat ujiannya beberapa bulan lagi, tapi sesekali main gapapa 'kan?

"Langsung main aja. Entar Jinyoung ma Guanlin bisa nyusul kok." Itu Euiwoong, yang udah nggak sabar main bareng sama temen-temen barunya.

.

.

"Guanlin! Buruan!" Teriak Jinyoung dari depan rumah mereka.

"Bentar Kak Jin!" Bales Guanlin dari dalem rumah.

Jinyoung dengus kesal. Ini udah sore, dan dia udah janjian sama temen-temennya buat main bareng sama temen-temen baru mereka.

Minhyun yang habis nyiram taneman pun deketin Jinyoung dan ngusap lembut rambut Jinyoung.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Bangun tidur kok malah cemberut begini? Jelek lho jadinya." Ujar Minhyun seraya terkekeh kecil.

Jinyoung menggembungkan pipinya imut yang ngebuat Minhyun nggak tahan buat nyubit pipi anaknya itu.

"Ya 'kan aku udah janjian ama temen-temen yang lain Mom~. Lagian kenapa Mommy nggak bangunin coba?" Jinyoung dongak dan natap Minhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Habisnya kamu kaya capek banget tadi. Kan Mommy udah sering bilang, jangan lari-lari kalo main di sekolah." Ujar Minhyun yang membuat Jinyoung kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Udah sana kalo mau main. Itu Guanlin udah siap." Kata Minhyun sembari mengacak-acak rambut Jinyoung. "Inget, kamu mau punya adik lagi, manjanya dikurangin ya." Nasihat Minhyun yang membuat Jinyoung buru-buru menghampiri Guanlin.

"Mommy, kita main dulu ya!" Pamit Guanlin.

Jinyoung yang berjalan di samping Guanlin pun menatap adiknya dari samping.

"Lin, kamu beneran mau punya adik baru?"

"Kenapa nggak sih Kak? Adik bayi itu lucu, ngegemesin."

"Tapi Lin,"

"Kakak jangan khawatir, sampai sekarang kakak masih disayang sama Daddy ma Mommy 'kan? Entar kalo adik bayi lahir juga semuanya bakal tetap sama kok. Kakak tenang aja, kasih sayang orangtua itu bakal adil ke anak-anaknya."

Jinyoung diem. Ternyata, adiknya ini lebih dewasa dibanding dia. Guanlin masih tujuh tahun. Dan Jinyoung ngerasa kalah sama Guanlin masalah kedewasaan.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

1.) Hallo! Apa Kabar? Udah lama nggak muncul di ff ini. Jadi kangen!

2.) Aku udah mutusin bakal pakai bahasa semi/non-baku di ff ini. Lebih nyaman sih, soalnya banyak anak kecilnya.

3.) Aku masukin nak-anak pd101, stray kids, got7 and day6 sebagai ortu dan nak-nak tambahan cast. Mau nambahin nct, tapi kalian sanggup nambah, bingungnya? Wkwkwk.

4.) Bakal update cepet kalo ada yang ngerespon.

5.) Thanks a lot buat yang udah review, favorite and follow this fiction. I love you so much!

Ps. Minho : 12 y.o

99L : 11 y.o

00L : 10 y.o

01L : 7 y.o

Pss. Coba tebak siapa ortu nak-anak stray kids! Yang bener aku kasih apa yang kamu mau .g

See you next chap!

 **11 Mei 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
